


Worship

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [15]
Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Glynne voices a question that's been on her mind.
Relationships: Roux Quinley/Female Knight
Series: OC-tober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 4





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'myth'. Post-Chapter Four.

"Are Fae ever jealous of the gods?" Glynne asked as she lounged in Roux's meadow with them.

Roux stared down at her, their brow wrinkled in a frown. "Jealous, why?"

"Well, you're as long-lived as the gods, but no one worships you." Glynne sat up from her comfortable sprawl with her head in Roux's lap.

Giving a laugh of pure amusement, Roux shook their head so their bright orange curls bounced and caught the sunlight. "Of course not! That's _boring_."

"You prefer to spend time with us mere mortals and let us make up myths about you." Smiling, Glynne gently tugged Roux into her lap.

The Fae settled comfortably in Glynne's lap, reaching up to trace their fingers around the subtle point of Glynne's ear. "You're no _mere_ anything, Knight Glynne Argot of Vith'ris."

"I'm flattered." Her voice was breathless as a shiver snaked its way down her spine. Her own Fae heritage meant she'd live longer than a human, provided she didn't get herself killed somehow. "I _meant_ that you like to make friends with us."

Roux nodded, taking Glynne's free hand in one of theirs, lacing their fingers together. "Yes, I do. You're all so much _fun_ and see everything with fresh eyes. I can't resist."

"And I can't resist _you_." Tilting Roux's chin up, Glynne kissed them, soft and sweet and slow.

Making a noise in the back of their throat, Roux returned the kiss with eagerness and enthusiasm. When they parted so Glynne could catch her breath, Roux mused, "We're even. I can't resist you, either, Glynne."

"That's good to know." Grinning, Glynne brought Roux's hand up to kiss the back. Quietly, she added, "When the time is right, I'd like to worship you."

Roux tilted their head, looking puzzled. "Worship me? How?"

"With kisses and caresses paying homage to every beautiful part of you," Glynne explained, kissing each of Roux's cheeks, and then the tip of their nose. "From your riot of curls to the toes of your feet."

Wiggling said feet, their cheeks flushed, Roux said, "Only if I get to return the favor."

"Deal." Glynne barely got the word out before Roux kissed her again.


End file.
